Conventionally, an anticorrosion layer is formed on an outer circumferential surface of a pipe in which refrigerant flows in an air conditioner, in order to prevent refrigerant leakage due to corrosion of the pipe.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2014-20704 (PTD 1) discloses a bonded body of pipe members, including an inner fitting pipe member and an outer fitting pipe member bonded by brazing, each outer circumferential surface of the inner fitting pipe member and the outer fitting pipe member having an anticorrosion layer formed thereon. A base material of the inner fitting pipe member and the outer fitting pipe member is made of aluminum or an aluminum alloy, and a predetermined amount of zinc, which has a potential lower than that of aluminum serving as the base material (which is more likely to corrode than aluminum), is mixed into the anticorrosion layer.
In addition, in a conventional air conditioner, since corrosion of a pipe is more likely to proceed in particular in an outside of a room, the thickness of a pipe placed in the outside of the room is provided to be equal to or more than the thickness of a pipe placed in the room. It should be noted that the thickness of a pipe used herein means a total thickness of a base material and an anticorrosion layer.